Compounds which retard the production of cytokines such as interleukin-2 (IL-2) are known. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,503 assigned to Sandoz Ltd., Basel, Switzerland, describes a compound generically referred to as Cyclosporin A (hereinafter referred to as "CsA"), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,366 assigned to Fujisawa Pharmaceuticals, Osaka, Japan, describes a compound they designate as "FKS06." Both CsA and FK 506 are claimed to inhibit IL-2 production and bind to cellular receptor proteins that possess Peptidyl Prolyl Isomerase (PPIase) activity (Johansson et al., 1990, Transplantation 50:10017).
It was initially postulated by those skilled in the art that the specific binding by such compounds to PPIase type proteins led to inhibition of the protein's isomerase activity which, in turn, led to inhibition of T-cell proliferation. Thus, these PPIase type proteins were referred to as "immunophilins", with the cellular receptor proteins that bound to CsA and FK506 being referred to as "cyclophilin" and "FKS06 binding protein", respectively. FK506 binding protein is also simply referred to as "FKBP" (Harding et al., 1989, Nature 341:758).
Recent publications report that the inhibition of PPIase activity, in and of itself, is not sufficient for immunosuppressant activity. However, there is support in the literature that inhibitory binding to PPIase-type enzymes probably contributes to ultimate T-cell suppression (Sigal et al. 1991, J. Exp. Med. 173:619).
This disclosure presents a new class of synthetic compounds that both suppress the proliferation of T-cells and inhibit the isomerase activity of the FKBP-type of PPIases.
CsA, a cyclic undecapeptide, has received FDA approval for use as an adjunct to organ transplant procedures. However, CsA is administered with caution due to its known toxicity. Currently, CsA is prescribed in situations where the risks of non treatment outweigh the risks of its therapeutic complications.
As a result, efforts to expand the application of CsA into non life threatening indications such as chronic maintenance of autoimmune disorders have been limited by the well-known side effects of this drug. The use of CsA leads to a variety of disorders including: nephrotoxicity, such as impairment of glomerular filtration and irreversible interstitial fibrosis (Kopp et al., 1991, J. Am. Soc. Nephrol. 1:162 ); neurological deficits, such as involuntary tremors, or non-specific cerebral angina such as non-localized headaches (De Groen et al, 1987, N. Engl. J. Med. 317:861); and vascular hypertension with complications resulting therefrom (Kahan et al., 1989, N. Engl. J. Med. 321:1725).
Recent efforts to investigate the cause of the adverse effects of CsA administration have centered on the role of CsA breakdown into toxic metabolites (Bowers et al., 1990, Clin. Chem. 36:1875; Burke et al., 1990, Transplantation 50:901). The prevailing thought is that CsA toxicity is due to such metabolites and not due to the nature of the CsA binding to the PPIase, cyclophilin (Akagi et al., 1991, J. Int. Med. Res. 19:1; Ryffel et al., 1988, Transplantation 46:905).
Thus, inhibitor compounds that do not resemble CsA structurally, yet bind to PPIases, should be more amenable to therapeutic applications. Such non-toxic immunosuppressors would benefit the art, especially for chronic administration such as required in the treatment of autoimmune disorders.
The compound FK506 is structurally different from CsA and does not produce the same type of toxic metabolites. FK506 has been shown to be effective in some transplant patients who do not respond to CsA (Tucci et al., 1989, J. Immunol. 143:718).
However, testing of FK506 in humans was delayed due to severe vasculitis observed in treatment regimens in dogs and baboons (Collier et al., 1988, Transplant Proc. 20:226). Furthermore, other clinical side effects and complications of FK506 administration are being reported (Frayha et al., 1991, Lancet 337:296; Kitahara et al., 1991, Lancet 337:1234). It has also been reported that "overall, the absolute rate of clinical rejection in FK506 [post-organ transplantation] patients is only slightly lower than with current standard therapies" (Holechek, 1991, Anna. J. 18:199).
In an attempt to alleviate the FK506 side effects, many minor modifications to the base structure have been reported. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,608 assigned to Merck & Co. and WIPO Publication No. W089/05304 assigned to FISONS PLC Inc. both disclose chemical variations of the FKS06 compound.
To date only a few studies on the metabolism of FK506 have been published, and little information has been reported on the toxicity of its metabolites (Johansson et al., 1990, Transplantation 50:1001; Christians et al., 1991, Clinical Biochemistry 24:271; Lhoest et al., 1991, Pharmaceutica Acta Helveticae 66:302). Since it is likely that the patterns of metabolism of the FK506 analogs and derivatives are similar to the parent compound, it is also likely that many of the side effects of FK506 will be shared by the derivatives.
As is true for CsA, the toxicity of FK506 is postulated to be based on its structure and not due to its binding activity with the immunophilin FKBP. It is further postulated that the toxicities of compounds such as CsA and FK506 are due to various chemical groups found in these structures which do not participate in the immunosuppressive activity, such as those groups which result in the toxic metabolites of CsA bio-processing. Thus, relatively compact molecules which do not resemble either CsA or FK506, and which have both immuno-suppressive and PPIase binding activity should be free of side effects associated with CsA and FK506.
The present invention presents a novel class of synthetic inhibitor compounds. The novel class includes synthetic aminomethylene derivatives that bind to human FKBP-type PPIases and demonstrate human peripheral T-lymphocyte inhibitory activity.
Amino-methylene derivatives are known. For example, several claimed amino-methylene HIV inhibitors have been published, including WO 90/00399 assigned to Smithkline Beckman Corp., EP 0387231 assigned to Washington University, and EP 0361341 assigned to Miles Inc., by assignment from Molecular Therapeutics, Inc. Similarily, amino-methylene inhibitors of the enzyme renin have also been published, including EP 0374097 assigned to CIBA Geigy AG. Also published are amino methylene compounds which are claimed to be therapeutics for neurologic dysfunctions such as EP 374,756 assigned to Merck Inc.
As used herein, the term "aminomethylene-prolyl spacer" refers to a peptide fragment in which the carbonyl of the central amide bond has been replaced by an alkyl fragment such as a methylene group. ##STR2##
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for compounds and compositions containing such aminomethylene derivatives for suppression of pathological and abnormal human peripheral T-lymphocyte proliferation.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a novel class of compounds suitable for therapeutic compositions designed to suppress pathological immune responses, such as the hyperimmune response in organ transplantation rejection, the self-destructive autoimmune diseases, and the overproduction and excessive proliferation of immune cells such as in infectious disease states.
More specific objects include provisions for compounds, compositions and methods for treatment and prevention of rejection of transplanted organs or tissues such as kidney, heart, lung, liver, bone marrow, skin grafts, and corneal replacement.
It is a further object to provide compounds, compositions and methods for use in the treatment of autoimmune, degenerative, inflammatory, proliferative and hyperproliferative diseases, such as rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, other degenerative joint diseases, joint inflammation such as associated with infectious diseases such as suppurative arthritis, and secondary arthritis such as those associated with gout, hemochromatosis, rheumatic fever, Sjorgens syndrome and tuberculosis.
Another object is to provide compounds, compositions and methods for use in the treatment of lupus erythematosus, systemic lupus erythematosus, Hashimoto's thyroiditis, multiple sclerosis, myasthenia gravis, type 1 diabetes, uveitis, nephrotic syndrome, and of cutaneous manifestations of immunologically-mediated diseases such as psoriasis, atopic dermatitis, contact dermatitis, eczematous dermatitides, seborrheic dermatitis, lichen planus, pemphigus, bollous pemphigoid, epidermolysis bullosa, urticaria, angioedemas, vasculitides, erythemas, cutaneous eosinophilias, and alopecia areata.
Yet another object is to provide compounds, compositions and methods for use in the treatment of abnormal T-cell proliferation such as lymphocytic leukemia; Hodgkin's disease, especially those subtypes involving abnormal T-cell subpopulations; non-Hodgkin's lymphomas, such as mycosis fungoides, convulated lymphocytic lymphoma, and immunoblastic sarcoma; and chronic lymphadenitis.
The above lists are non-limiting, and one skilled in the art could easily adapt the compounds, compositions and methods of the present invention to other indications, such adaptations being within the spirit and scope of the invention which will be described hereinbelow.